Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2016
01:33 SPAM, MY MINION 01:33 Don't let HD see you 01:33 If you spam again, i will ban for a week 01:33 Or he'll ban you again. 01:33 No don 01:34 dont worry 01:34 just wait like 5 minutes and he'll be on high on Portal 2 01:34 @JawsOfGhost 01:34 Do art please 01:40 I remember FFF's real name for some weird reason 01:42 iw onder why 01:43 JOOAOOAOO! 01:43 NOOO! 01:43 YOUR BACK! 01:43 again :/ 01:43 DJ 01:43 You notices me 01:43 yeah? 01:43 But other on other wikia won't 01:43 I am so safe 01:43 since you were demoted, Orbacal and Guppie the third were inactive 01:44 *cough*me*cough* 01:44 Cough.... 01:44 jog is actually jooaoaoo 01:44 check the chatlogs i did yesterday 01:45 "I has different grammar" 01:45 and that's the same reason JackMonster said 01:46 Since you were demoted, Orbacl and Guppie is inactive 01:46 im now so safe 01:46 Orbacal have only edit js files 01:47 WTF that does not even included in our conversation!?!? 01:47 WTF???? 01:47 Why the heck did you just said that w/ appropriate grammer 01:48 WTH??? 01:49 Jooaoaoo Sockpuppet Confirmed (Check the April 2 chatlogs) 01:58 just made some ramen 02:27 HD 02:28 Do you think that Sans and Papyrus are actually brothers, are do they consider themselves that because they found themselves in a state of loss and hopelessness. 02:29 eachother* 02:34 @HD kappa 02:34 Agh, no Ness Theories 02:34 Ness? 02:34 @HD 02:34 Also 02:34 eachother is not one word, retard 02:34 Hypno did that stupidity as well 02:35 Okay 02:35 Thanks for reminding me I'm a person with a mental disorder 02:35 np 02:35 You know, if you make one mistake in your life 02:35 You're considered a person with a mental disorder. 02:35 did you seriously think that "eachother" was a word? 02:35 This is why I try so hard to keep my wording good @HD 02:35 No, I just rushed 02:35 As always @HD 02:35 ok good 02:36 HYpno thought it was, what a dumb..... nevermind 02:38 HD 02:38 ye 02:39 Would you like to be branded a retard for making a grammar mistake? 02:39 no 02:49 Hi 02:49 Back 02:51 Ded 03:12 ded 04:51 hi 05:13 www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjuNJA4RO-k 05:13 note: there is some swearing 05:13 emphasis on "some" 05:55 ded 06:00 hey SM 06:00 do you have minecraft? 06:00 06:00 Bearjedi 06:00 Wanna play team extreme? 06:01 HD 06:01 :/ 06:04 yes 06:04 i do have minecraft 06:05 btw, i have a postname now! 06:05 postname? 06:05 look at the side of my username on this message 06:21 ScribbeMasterer 06:24 ? 07:49 oh hi 07:49 notice anything different about my username> 07:50 i tend not to 07:50 but ok 07:50 did you notice my postmessage? 07:50 yes 07:50 starch apparently ate quartz 07:51 and a cactus ate someone 07:51 someone's sink* 07:56 hello? 07:57 Charmande red321 08:23 just curious, buut 08:24 does anyone remember madaxer or know who he is? 08:24 also it seems as though chat is very dead �� 08:26 yep 08:27 you remember him? 08:28 dunno who dat is 08:28 oh 08:28 w ell shall i inform you on who he is~? 08:31 k? 08:32 hi 08:32 hey 08:32 i forgot what i was gonna say :T 08:32 about stuff 08:33 well yea 08:33 but 08:33 i forgot about madaxer's origin 08:33 meh 08:34 hi 08:35 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 08:39 hm 08:39 lol 08:39 imagine a speed imp variant @RX2 08:48 ;; 08:48 ;; 09:34 no 09:34 my key is gone ): 10:18 help 10:18 Sea Starfruit isn't dere 10:18 anyone mind making a picture for this? Anime Zombie 10:19 kills plants using attractiveness and not eating 10:19 i mean. cuteness 10:20 no 10:20 I cnt 10:20 Why? 10:21 bd rtist 10:23 k 10:44 m 10:44 l 10:47 Anime Zombie 11:30 orbacal 11:55 hi 11:59 ded 12:01 pineapples 12:04 H 12:04 *Hi 12:05 Hi 12:06 Sup 12:12 ded 12:13 like always 12:13 Hi 12:13 hai 12:13 Corn Cannon!!! 12:14 Sup Wii 12:14 ye? 12:14 stupid wublins not giving me currency 12:14 Game 12:14 @CC 12:18 Div3000's 12:19 forgot 12:19 :O 12:19 How could you? 12:20 >_< 12:20 rlly Naren 12:20 BUt still. 12:20 I descriptively told him. 12:24 7 minute ded chat DX 12:24 . 12:24 NUMA NUMA AY 12:24 Haiz 12:24 Hiz 12:25 Howdy. 12:25 Zorbo 12:26 TLH, would you like to help on my creature series that's like Pokemon 12:26 Nah. 12:27 Wynaut? 12:27 Also, some people have to stop spamming. 12:27 idk 12:27 Problem? 12:27 Anime Zombie 12:27 desu 12:28 DESI, NOT DESU 12:30 01:33] SPAM, MY MINION 01:33 Don't let HD see you 01:33 If you spam again, i will ban for a week 01:33 Or he'll ban you again. 01:33 No don 01:34 dont worry 01:34 just wait like 5 minutes and he'll be on high on Portal 2 12:30 Prove that FFF is retarded and mean. 12:30 .... 12:30 (troll) 12:30 lol 12:31 Jka 12:32 the gr8 grei has arrived 12:32 Hi 12:32 Hi 12:32 "Prove that FFF is retarded and mean." Now, i agree that he's mean, but did you have to call him retarded? 12:32 You will become a brony eventually. Nah, just kidding. 12:33 Hi MSp 12:33 lolwut 12:33 wat 12:33 Um 12:33 MSP 12:33 XD 12:33 i'm not msp 12:33 Can you be voice actor 12:33 Plz 12:33 MSP 12:33 Lolno 12:33 You said you wanted to 12:33 HES NOT MSP 12:33 (Facepalm) 12:33 Proof? 12:34 MSP 12:34 Look, do i even have to continue saying i'm not MSP? 12:34 If this is some April Fools prank, then you're way too late buddy. 12:34 hes MP 12:34 No April Fools Prank 12:34 MSP 12:34 >_< 12:34 oh god 12:34 :) 12:34 Eh, forgot that emote existed 12:35 I'd curse right now if it were for the fact theres four chatmods/admins on chat 12:35 HES MAGNET PLANT 12:35 MSP 12:35 *werent 12:35 Remember 12:35 our contest 12:35 omfg 12:35 THATS NOT MSP 12:35 N-64 12:35 If he is MSP 12:35 and me 12:35 its grei 12:35 Made problem 12:35 How come he became admin before MSP 12:36 I got no proof for that 12:36 so yeah 12:36 MSP 12:36 OMFG 12:36 HES NOT DAMN MSP 12:36 GOD DANGIT NAREN 12:36 I'M NOT MSP 12:36 Proof? 12:36 ... 12:37 MSp used Blitz in his old account 12:37 it'd be funny if msp came on chat now 12:37 ikr 12:37 He's right here 12:37 Fun Fact: The blitzer in my username is a reference to the zombie "Blitzer" in GW 12:37 Exactly 12:37 http://prntscr.com/ankjyj 12:37 Don't believe you 12:37 .... 12:37 cuz I don't play GW 12:37 ... 12:38 Naren... 12:38 *sigh* 12:38 THAT DOESNT CHANGE A THING 12:38 I'm about to just turn around and leave now. 12:38 I knew it! 12:38 Ninja was EP 12:38 ... 12:38 Alright, now you're just pranking, i get it. 12:38 @Naren 12:39 Nope 12:39 fail 12:39 http://prntscr.com/ankkjl 12:39 April Fools pasted 3 days ago 12:39 also its my birthday today 12:39 HB Wii-boyU 12:39 Happy B-day 12:39 but 12:39 Naren 12:39 EP is Magnet 12:39 I could just say that you are Narckson12 the spammer 12:40 (faceaplm) 12:40 Because you have Nar in your name and Narckson does too 12:40 Whos Narckson 12:40 And if i have Blitz in my name, and MSP had BBlitz too, then i'm definitely him. WOW! 12:41 If you mean Michael Jackson 12:41 Okay 12:41 >_< 12:41 ._. 12:41 might post a troll thread bout ya 12:41 oh god 12:41 ohhhhhhhhhh göd 12:41 GB 12:41 btw you said it 12:42 said what 12:42 You're saying I can be Naruto Player 12:42 NO 12:42 JUST NO 12:42 Is Naruto Player bad? 12:43 Narckson is 12:43 And since you have Nar in your name 12:43 Narckson does too 12:43 You're a spammer 12:44 Narckson please leave the chat before i ban you 12:44 :) 12:44 I''m not spamming 12:44 You're using a sockpuppet though 12:44 and Narckson was a spammer 12:44 and was banned for that 12:44 :) 12:45 You can get banned too 12:45 for having two accounts 12:45 ;) 12:45 And where's my second account? 12:45 ITS MAGNET PLANT 12:45 (facepalm) 12:45 Hi 12:45 WOOHOO 12:45 MSP, this guy says i'm you 12:45 NAREN GET REKT 12:45 and kept annoying us all with that 12:45 Wtf 12:45 Gargantuar is grei 12:46 Exactly 12:46 NEW IT 12:46 So naren 12:46 What do you have to say to your defense? 12:46 It says right in his message wall 12:46 get rekt :P 12:46 We tried to show him and he just was like "I KNEW IT! MN WAS EP!" 12:46 @MSP 12:46 hai 12:46 Lolwot 12:47 Ye see 12:47 Using two accounts? 12:47 . 12:47 Changed his name 12:47 . 12:47 . 12:47 Is that counted as bad trolling already? 12:47 I want to kick him, but if it is not, then i won't. 12:47 Not going to get demoted over a troll 12:48 MSP 12:48 Do voice 12:48 For my movie 12:48 I just found out the greatest thing evah! 12:48 as the girls 12:48 cuz 12:48 you said you can do it 12:48 O, not anymore 12:49 I'm currently rebooting my youtube account 12:49 So I'm working on videos 12:49 i know no one is never going to believe me but I just met the founder in real life 12:49 (orly 12:49 yeah 12:49 I know his real name 12:49 k 12:49 (yds) 12:49 Jelo? 12:49 No 12:49 Zomplant 12:49 WHOLE FULL NAME 12:49 k 12:50 Jelo is a common name in the philippines 12:50 (orly) 12:50 (yarly) 12:50 Stalkermu h 12:50 much 12:50 Naren and I are unlucky 12:51 @DJ your cousin? 12:51 Well... I haven't found out yet that he is truly my cousin but i have proofs that he 12:51 is actually my cousin 12:51 Who? 12:51 It's just 12:51 (orly) 12:51 Zomplant? 12:51 the founder of the wiki 12:52 (Ym) 12:52 I'm going to ask GTT 12:52 If he knows his real name 12:52 No 12:52 gtg 12:52 cya 12:52 bye 12:52 Dj 12:52 If I'm right, then his my cousin alright 12:52 Biyo. 12:52 I sent you the links 12:52 if im wrong 12:52 GT3 said that he has contact with ZJ 12:52 *post 12:52 so yeah 12:52 GT3 12:52 I think GT3 has his facebook 12:53 ifimcorrect 12:53 gtg cya 12:53 yeah 12:53 I know what's his real name 12:53 I know Gt3's real name 12:53 Stalkermuch 12:53 WOAH TOO MUCH 12:53 NONO 12:53 It's written on the pvzcc facebook page 12:53 youshouldn'tbegoingthroughthingsyoushouldn'tbegoingthrough 12:53 do you know GenGaming36? 12:54 DJ 12:54 also, pvzcc has some dark side things and secrets 12:54 I gave the lines for the trailer 12:54 ok 12:54 I'll animate it 12:54 ok 12:55 as long as you'll give me 300 bucks for that 12:55 just kidding 12:55 also 12:55 Orb 12:55 what do you mean? 12:55 12:55 wut 12:55 DJ 12:56 Ik Naren 12:56 Yes but 12:56 nothing :3 12:56 teaser? 12:56 STOP PINGING MEH 12:56 oh yeah 12:56 When is that 12:56 I've still hadn't done yet 12:56 And what website for info 12:56 on that 12:56 I dunno 12:57 sorry 12:57 can hear you going to a minecraft server... 12:57 Who/ 12:57 Who? 12:58 ... 12:58 I dunno 12:58 Should I put the bird as another enemy 12:58 DJ 12:58 yeah 12:58 kk 12:59 He'll appear at the climax 12:59 moar characters = moar animations = moar hardwork = more paying money 12:59 but how much money are you gunna give me? 12:59 I'll have to split it so 01:00 10 = 500,000 bucks 01:00 *10 million 01:00 do you even have a kind of that money? 01:00 01:00 Once I release it in theaters 01:01 :/ 01:01 Also contact theaters in your place DJ 01:01 sorry 01:01 I can't 01:01 Why? 01:01 I don't have enough money 01:01 And also we need to save lots of money for 01:01 the other movie 01:02 And DJ just go to them and ask 01:02 but we need a distributor 01:02 to make the movie official 01:02 Who shall that be? 01:02 Cuz SM is technician 01:03 *looks at MSp 01:03 *MSP 01:03 I think Promount would be good 01:03 or Universal Studios 01:03 Promount 01:03 Universal 01:03 and DIVIDE 3000 GAMES 01:03 But DJ 01:03 NEVER DISNEY 01:04 Y? 01:04 Cuz they steal your company 01:04 Prouducer = Divide 3000 and Distributor = Promount or Universal 01:04 And that's not good 01:04 Universal Dj 01:04 dood? 01:04 Ye 01:04 do you even know what Distributor means? 01:05 Yep 01:05 But get on topic 01:05 Distributor is an official company that is needed to make our productions (Divide 3000) and the movie official 01:05 Plz no Disney though 01:05 ok 01:05 Universal 01:05 Yep 01:06 Also I think you mean Paramount 01:06 if we don't have enough money 01:06 not Promount 01:06 yeah 01:06 Paramount 01:06 yep 01:06 oh my goodness 01:06 http://prntscr.com/anku4w 01:06 There is a scene where Vine O' Lord stabs an old man 01:07 what did I miss 01:07 nodding 01:07 ^ 01:07 k 01:07 thanks 01:07 I'm going to speak English with an English accent 01:07 (English English) 01:07 British English 01:08 Actually 01:08 They are trying to distribute their movie to paramount or universal @matty 01:08 Universal 01:08 gtg 01:09 wat 01:10 hi 01:11 wii boy 01:11 realms 01:11 sup 01:11 about to ask that 01:11 :P 01:11 * ThatMinecrafterDJ is playing minecraft 01:11 (argh) 01:11 : 01:11 01:11 (Argh) 01:11 no 01:11 your pirating 01:11 (argh) 01:11 your pirating spam! 01:11 01:11 01:11 01:11 (pirate) 01:11 lol 01:11 wut 01:11 its 01:11 (argh) 01:11 ( pirate ) emote is glitched 01:12 :/ 01:12 oh ok 01:12 @homing There is a second pirate emote 01:12 imma fix it now 01:12 !emote 01:12 You know what? You know what is more pirated? 01:12 YOUR FACE! 01:12 your face 01:12 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 01:12 !mattt 01:12 I don't get it 01:12 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 01:12 how can a face be pirated 01:12 (arr) 01:12 I burn'd Matt 01:12 (arrr) 01:12 I don't get it 01:12 (arr) 01:12 (pirate) 01:13 the other pirate one is glitched 01:13 wait 01:13 (Khaled) 01:13 I know how to fix it 01:13 fixed, wait for it to apply 01:13 I just need to use the edit any page glitch 01:13 (argh) 01:13 You know what's is more "I don't get it" thing? 01:13 !anotherone 01:13 asdf 01:13 matt relms 01:13 (pirate) 01:13 (Dale) 01:13 :D 01:13 Danigt 01:13 *Dangit 01:14 server is full 01:14 mfw js is still not reviewed for 2 days 01:14 (Loaf) 01:14 I'm playing minecraft 01:14 mfw Wikia staff hasn't replied yet about technician rank and 4 days already passed 01:15 Okily dokily 01:15 maybe they thought it was an early april fools joke 01:15 probs ye 01:16 true 01:16 ^ 01:16 (pirate) 01:19 !kappa 01:19 aw 01:19 mattburgers 01:19 vs 01:19 memefreghismo 01:19 !orb 01:19 Meme 01:19 :::((( 01:19 vs orb inc 01:20 !mattburger 01:20 :::((( 01:20 !MattBurgers 01:20 i will add a chat bot sometime to this chat 01:20 I will never teach you the code 01:20 oh k 01:20 it will have many mini-games 01:20 O 01:20 I will never teach you the hismo code 2016 04 03